Owen
About Owen Wilson, a teenager from the UK more commonly known from his online name of Galactagamer created a YouTube channel during May of 2016 and uploaded his first (still uploaded) video for the website by the name "My Pixel art world" where he awkwardly spoke about his Minecraft pixel art world. Not long after he announced Milosz to the few people watching and began to create a small community as he slowly gains subscribers. He is an aspiring animator and seems to have been inspired by the likes of Egoraptor and OneyNG. Controversy (and I mean this in the most non biased way possible) Most fans of Galactagamer knows about Harley aka Blazerave pro. They know him from episodes such as Skyrim and Pokemon Snap, and early 2017 they no longer was friends. According to Owen, he suddenly changed and no longer wanted to hang around with him, nothing more.However, he didn't tell him directly as he felt bad and wanted to get out of an awkward situation. However, Harley "misunderstood" and began mocking him and started a "rivalry" which Owen didn't intend. For over a year, the mocking didnt stop and prompted Owen to make a short video going over this problem to hopefully stop Harley from being a "Butthurt little child". Games Owen has played on the channel * DragonBallFighterz (with Milosz) * Goof Troop (With Milosz) * Pokemon LeafGreen * Xmen mutant apocolypse * Aladdin (SNES) * TMNT Tournament Fighter (Against Milosz) * Mighty Morphin Power Rangers * Cool Spot (With Milosz) * Sonic 06 * Tomb Raider 2013 * Spongebob squarepants: Lights Camera Pants (With Milosz) * Street Fighter X Tekken (Against Milosz) * Tekken 3(Against Milosz) * Call Of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 * Sonic Generations * Crash Bandicoot 2- Cortex Strikes Back * Kirby Superstar (With Milosz) * Super Mario Galaxy * Super Smash Bros for Wii U (With Milosz,Bailey and Harley) * Pokemon Platinum * Wii Sports (Against Milosz) * Donkey Kong Country Tropical Freeze (With Milosz) * UnderTale (With Milosz) * Pokemon Battle Revolution * Five Nights At Freddys 2 * Skate 3 (With Milosz and Bailey) * Mortal Kombat X (With Milosz sometimes) * Mario Kart Wii Custom Tracks * Pokemon Y * Pokemon Colosseum (after Milosz gave up) * Terraria (With Milosz for a while) * Mario Kart 8 * Street Fighter 4 (Against Milosz) * Pacman * Ice Climbers (With Milosz) * Mario And Sonic at the Winter Olympics (against Harley and Milosz) * Super Smash Bros Brawl (Against Bailey) * Rocket League * Under Night In Birth.EXE (Against Milosz) * WarioWare Smooth Moves (With Milosz) * Pokken (Against Milosz) * Naruto Shippuden: Ultimate Ninja Storm Revolution (Against Milosz) * Starwhal (Against Milosz) * Dragon Ball Z Ultimate Tenkaichi (Against Milosz) * Quick Draw * Mario Super Sluggers (Against Milosz) * Mortal Kombat Trilogy (Against Milosz) * Injustice (Against Milosz) * Mortal Kombat Armageddon ( Against Milosz) * Daze Before Christmas * Super Alfred Chicken * Google Feud * Minecraft * Kirby Adventure Wii * Super Mario Maker (With Milosz) * Mortal Kombat 9 (Against Milosz) * Dead Island Trivia His all time favourite game is Super Mario Galaxy for the Wii though he isnt a big fan of the sequel He has a pet bird called Paco He goes to Longfield Academy He has a collection of over 300 games He likes a handful of anime, his favourite being Cowboy Bebop and the Dragon Ball Franchise His first console was a ps2 He has 20/20 vision. And yes he did say this in a video at some point He apparently dated a girl called Storm, according to Bailey He has a collecting "problem" He grew up with Generation 4 of Pokemon He has a little brother, name unknown He has a disliking for most memes His Smash 4 mains are Pacman and DK He made Milosz cry from wrecking him at Smash He prefers playing a female characters He has said that his favourite pokemon are Gengar, Garchomp and Darkrai His favourite Punch out boxers are Bear Hugger and Aran Ryan He is not afraid of making offensive jokes He thought thwomps were creepy as a kid he accidentally killed a kitten while on his bike his favourite colour is purple His alltime favourite film is Lion King He would love to visit Rio His favourite animal is the Toucan His favourite comedian is Jimmy Carr His Overwatch mains are Reaper and Pharah